A New Frontier
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if the Autobots meet a Digimon? Well, find out in this story! As the Frontier gang meet the Cybertron gang. (Rewritten)


Welcome to my story!

I have decided instread of doing G1 that I will be doing this crossover with Cybertron since the timelines would line up much better along with technology.

SUMMERY: What if the Autobots meet a Digimon? Well, find out in this story! As the Frontier gang meet the Cybertron gang.

Note: This story is not related in anyway shape or form to my other Digimon frontier stories! Or any of the warrior spirits I use, this story is going to be classed as an AU story. I may use Oc's and spirits from the frontier stories but that is about it. It is not related to the other stories.

* * *

 **MEET THE WARRIORS**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of fire: Takuya,

Human spirit: Agunimon,

Beast spirit: Burninggreymon,

Mega spirit: EmperorGreymon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of light: Koji, Human spirit: Lobomon,

Beast spirit: KendoGarurumon,

Mega spirit: MagnaGarurumon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of darkness: Kouichi, Human spirit: Lowemon.

Beast spirit: Jagerloweemon.

Mega spirit: Kuraimon. (Look on Deviantart for Shadow Armor X6 by b03di, all credit goes to them! I do NOT own the artwork!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of wind: Zoey, Human spirit: Kazemon (Look on League of Legends for Soaring Sword Fiora skin),

Beast spirit: Zephyrmon.

Mega Spirit: Ariamon (Look on Smite for Nike Conqueror skin, only change the axe to the original skin axe)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of Thunder: JP, Human spirit: Sandamon (Looks like an Anthro black panther with Shockblade Zed armor on off League of Legends),

Beast Spirit: Raijumon (Looks like a huge blue furred panther with dark blue armor on his chest, lower legs, head and back with his warrior symbol on the headpiece)

Mega Spirit: Arashimon (Think Anthro back panther only with Classic Shen's armor off League of Legends, but replace Shen's head mask with a black mouth mask and hood which lets his eyes show)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of ice: Teresa (Fem-Tommy), Human spirit: Yukimon (Look on Smite for Winter Wonder Karma, only change her purple clothing to ice blue)

Beast Spirit: Aniviamon (Look on League of Legends for Anivia Black frost skin)

Mega Spirit: Shivamon (Look on Smite for Frostbound Skadi skin, that's what it looks like minus the wolf)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of water: Relena, Human spirit: Umimon (Look for Arena of Valor Natalya Azure Skin)

Beast Spirit: Sirenamon (Look on League of Legends for Cassiopeia Siren skin)

Mega Spirit: Mizumon (Look for Atlantean Syndra off league of legends)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of Earth: Alex, Human spirit: Umbertomon (He has the outfit Twisted Fate High Noon wears in League of Legends. Only replace the human with a brown fox and white tipped ears, paws, and tail with green eyes and has brown armor on his chest)

Beast Spirit: Setchimon (Looks like a nine tailed fox only with brown bur, and green tipped tails with green eyes, he also has armor on his chest in brown and gold also on his back lower legs and head)

Mega Spirit: Terramon (Look at League of Legends Yasuo High Noon skin with brown armor on his chest, with a brown fox anthro body, brown eyes and nine tails with a hammer on his back as big as he is tall, note he also as High noon Yasuo's weapon.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of Steel: Irene, Human spirit: Xeniamon (Look on League of Legends for Iron Solari Leona, only replace the fabric on her right arm with armor)

Beast Spirit: Neriomon (Looks like Grimlock off Age of Extiction. Only think of it as a Digimon cyborg type with golden optics)

Mega Spirit: Athenamon (Look on league of legends for Leona PROJECT Skin,)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of Plants(Replacing Wood): Kacela, Human spirit: Shinrinmon (Looks like RosemonX only with added pant-like armor)

Beast spirit: Shizenmon (Looks like Peura Verdant skin off Arena of Valor)

Mega Spirit: Hanamon (She looks like Briar Queen Artemis off Smite)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warrior of Harmony: Diana, Human Spirit: Tenshimon (She has Templar Nemesis's skin off Smite only with small heels on her armored boots and replace her metal wings with white angel wings also minus the lamps floating around her)

Beast Spirit: Akumamon (Look on Smite for Nemesis Red Vengence skin she also has her sword, she has small heels on her armored boots and replace the metal wings with black feathered angel wings)

Mega Spirit: Mastemon (Only replace her black bat wings with black feathered wings, she also has both pieces of hair braided on the front and she lacks the fangs in her mouth.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Done! Hope you like it!

Next chapter is the start of the story.

See you lot then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
